The storing condition for wine is critical to the proper wine aging. If wine is stored improperly, even if the wine bottle is sealed, it will age too rapidly and its essence will deteriorate. It is essential that the storing temperature not only be maintained at a desired value but also with a narrow fluctuation. The most suitable storing temperature for wine aging is around 55° F. at which wine develops most harmoniously. However, if there is a wide temperature fluctuation, the wine will experience disturbed chemical reactions that may significantly influence the taste of wine.
In order to prevent wine evaporation, a typical method to seal the bottle is the use of a cork, which still allows vapor and even liquid to pass through the cork. If the vapor pressure inside the wine bottle is greater than the outside, the inside vapor will escape through the cork and exacerbate the evaporation of wine from the bottle. Reversely, the outside vapor will tend to enter the bottle through the cork. Both these undesirable processes will change the critical organic compound balance of wine, and deteriorate the essence of wine.
Furthermore, the vapor pressure relates to the relative humidity of the air. The higher the relative humidity, the higher the vapor pressure. For instance, if the relative humidity in the wine cellar is maintained below 25%, the vapor generated inside the wine bottle will permeate through the cork and into the wine cellar. Of course, an extremely low relative humidity in the wine cellar will dry out the cork leading to a sealing problem. In contrast, a relative humidity of about 100% will ultimately lead to mold growing.
Storing wine in a climate controlled wine cellar is a suitable and economical way of aging wine wherein the climate controlled wine cellar includes means to maintain the air temperature and relative humidity at desired values. According to the natural storing climate, most wine cellars are maintained between 50° to 60° F. air temperature and 50 to 70% relative humidity, respectively.
To maintain the proper air temperature and relative humidity in a wine cellar, a refrigeration system is required to cool the air in the wine cellar. A humidification system is desired to humidify the air in order to maintain the proper relative humidity. Conventional climate control systems, such as air-conditioners and refrigerators, are not suited to achieve and maintain the desired air temperature and relative humidity simultaneously in a wine cellar.
For instance, a standard air conditioner can maintain air temperatures between 65° 80° F. with a resulting relative humidity of about 30 to 40%, which is good for humans. A refrigerator can maintain temperatures below 45° F. with a resulting relative humidity of about 20 to 30%. Accordingly, humidification must be provided by a separate system to maintain a proper relative humidity. Consequently, a climate control system for maintaining the ideal air temperature and relative humidity in a wine cellar would require the installation of two separate systems and necessary maintenance such as a water source.
Therefore, a self-contained climate control system for use in a wine cellar, which will be able to control the air temperature in a relatively desired range such as between 50 to 60° F. as well as the relative humidity in the range 50 to 70%, would be desirable and is not currently available. It is an object of the invention to provide a continuous and economical method and apparatus for maintaining the temperature and relative humidity within the narrow ranges that are desirable for the storage of wine.